Flechas mal dibujadas
by Raxe
Summary: Kuroo conoce a su alma gemela en su primera concentración siendo parte de Nekoma. [Bokuroo]


**Descargo** **: los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfiction son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Advertencias** **: posible OOC.**

* * *

 **Flechas mal dibujadas**

Kuroo conoció a su alma gemela en la primera concentración a la que asistió siendo parte del club de volleyball de la preparatoria Nekoma.

El gimnasio estaba lleno del chillido de las zapatillas deportivas deslizándose contra el piso, gritos de aliento y del sonido de los balones cayendo al otro lado de la red. Nekoma al completo acababa de abrir la puerta y el entrenador iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

Vio la marca casi al instante; negra y pequeña, con forma de flecha mal dibujada, semioculta entre la manga corta de la camisa de prácticas.

No la notó porque una fuerza mística atrajo su mirada o porque sintió que debía ver a ese punto exacto, sino porque el chico estaba gritando _HEY HEY HEY_ a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia ellos. A Kuroo le recordó a un tornado, con el pelo blanco y negro y los ojos grandes y brillantes, alborotando todo en un segundo.

—¡¿Quiénes son los bloqueadores?!

Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, el chico fue arrastrado de vuelta a la cancha y reprendido por el, en ese tiempo, capitán. El entrenador de Fukurodani se acercó entonces, les dio la bienvenida y pidió disculpas

Se organizaron por grupos y jugaron durante toda la tarde, desbordantes de emoción. Cuando Kuroo acabó cara a cara con el chico ( _Bokuto_ ,le había llamado su armador) sólo separados por la red, pensó en decírselo.

Somos almas gemelas.

Pero no lo hizo.

Bokuto sonrió y miró a Kuroo a través de los cuadros de la red.

—Sabía que eras tú. —Por un segundo a Kuroo se le detuvo el corazón. Lo descubrió, pensó. De alguna forma, sin ver mi marca—. Ibas a avanzar cuando pregunté.

Comprendió a qué se refería y sintió un revoltijo de decepción y ansia. Sin embargo, se repuso y sonrió desafiante.

—¿Y bien?

A Bokuto le brillaron los ojos.

—¡No vas a detener ninguno de mis remates, chico-gato-espeluznante!

Kuroo parpadeó ante el apodo. A su lado, Kenma tosió, signo inequívoco de que lo había oído y le hacía gracia.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que puedo detenerlos, cara de búho.

Y no mintió. Si bien no detuvo todos los remates, sí bloqueó la mayoría. Y eso era definitivamente más de lo que Bokuto esperaba.

—Era obvio que los detendría, Bokuto-san, es un buen bloqueador—dijo el armador de Fukurodani.

—¡Akaashi!—lloriqueó Bokuto, sentado en el piso, protagonizando una pataleta.

Cuando se dio pase al entrenamiento libre, Bokuto fue por Kuroo y le dijo que esta vez sí rompería todos sus bloqueos. Y Kuroo aceptó el desafío. Cómo terminaron escondiendo la bebida deportiva de Yaku y arrastrando a Kenma y Akaashi, es secreto de estado.

Por qué no le dijo que eran almas gemelas, es secreto de Kuroo.

* * *

Pasaron años desde ese primer encuentro. Entre Kuroo y Bokuto se gestó una amistad mezclada con rivalidad que era _absurdamente brillante_ , en palabras de Kenma. Se trataban como lo hacen los niños: discutiendo, molestándose, compitiendo, perdonándose y jugando juntos otra vez, riendo de las bobadas de las que hablaban y armando las mejores bromas del siglo.

Pero Kuroo no le había dicho lo que eran; la verdad tras los planes que orquestaba para que nunca tuvieran que compartir cambiadores en las concentraciones, la razón por la que nunca se quitaba la camisa frente a él, a pesar de ser normal entre deportistas. Sólo Kenma sabía el porqué de su actitud y él no diría nada a nadie, porque, por favor, era Kenma.

Y precisamente porque era Kenma es que estaba teniendo esa conversación.

—Bokuto no va a hacer eso, Kuroo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Y tú también.

Kuroo se giró en el _futón_ que la madre de Kenma ponía cada vez que se quedaba a dormir.

—No sé por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez.

Kuroo podía imaginar a Kenma levantando la mirada de su consola. Desde su posición, sentado a los pies del futón, probablemente podía ver a Kuroo perfectamente, recostado de panza, con la barbilla en la almohada y los brazos extendidos, moviendo los dedos sobre la pantalla del celular.

—Porque siempre estás mirando foros sobre almas gemelas.

Kuroo soltó un quejido de bebé grande. Estaba mirando el foro de una aplicación que encontraba almas gemelas, sí. Quizá alguien más habría creado un _topic_ en el que se hablara del _malditojodidofastidioso_ problema que Kuroo estaba cargando desde que escuchó por primera vez HEY HEY HEY.

Pero no había suerte.

—'He encontrado a mi alma gemela y ahora somos muy felices'—Leyó en voz alta—'...espero que todos encuentren la suya también'.

Y un montón de comentarios contando su experiencia. Bufó. Dejó el celular bajo la almohada y se incorporó.

Observó a Kenma, concienzudamente. Desde que había entrado a la universidad, había dejado de verle seguido. Los exámenes le tenían pegado a la silla durante gran parte del día y el resto del tiempo lo invertía en mantener su plaza titular en el equipo de volleyball. Kenma había cambiado: era más abierto (no mucho, pero más), armaba frases más largas y ya no se agobiaba demasiado cuando un desconocido le hablaba. Había crecido mientras Kuroo no estaba.

Se preguntó si él también había cambiado. No se sentía diferente en absoluto.

De pronto, la marca ardió y comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Pasaba mucho últimamente. A veces algunas almas, a través de la marca, podían sentir las emociones del otro. Pero, las que podían hacerlo, concluyó Kuroo hace mucho, debían saber quién era su otra mitad, así que por ahora era unilateral. Bokuto no podía sentir a Kuroo. Y era mejor así. Si pudiera, probablemente hubiera notado ya cómo se saltaba latidos a su alrededor.

Sacó el celular de debajo de la almohada.

"¿Por qué no hemos subido a un columpio, uno sentado y el otro de pie sobre sus hombros? Nos volveríamos virales si lo subiéramos a internet" texteó.

Tocó la marca, justo sobre la cadera, casi en la cintura y la dibujó con el dedo, sin verla. Sintió a Bokuto alterarse más y luego se le apretó el pecho. Segundos después, la tensión disminuyó drásticamente al tiempo en que aparecía en su pantalla el símbolo de _escribiendo_.

"¿Oya? ¡Es porque no nos hemos visto en meses!" recibió.

"Podemos solucionar eso".

* * *

Le ardió la mano cuando bloqueó. Al otro lado de la red se oyó un gruñido disconforme. Kuroo sonrió sórdido y Bokuto formó una mueca. Llevaban así, Akaashi armando, Bokuto rematando y Kuroo bloqueando, día por medio desde que habían conseguido coordinar el tiempo libre del que disponían por sus vacaciones. A veces Kenma se les unía, arrastrado por Kuroo, pero ese día eran sólo ellos tres.

Kuroo había estado disfrutando entrenar con ellos, hacer las tonterías de antaño, jugar alguna broma a cualquier conocido que se encontraran, reír por las tonterías que Bokuto decía y seguirle el juego.

Aunque en ese momento no habían muchos juegos que seguir.

Desde la última vez, Bokuto no había tenido _muchas_ alteraciones grandes. Pero le parecía que ese día sí que estaba desenfocado. La prueba irrefutable era que Kuroo estaba parando todos sus remates. _Todos_. Lo que no había ocurrido antes ni una vez. Y más extraño aún, no estaba haciendo berrinche.

Pidió un descanso. Bokuto no se quejó y partió hacia el banquillo, tomó su bebida deportiva y su celular. Bokuto. NO. Se. Quejó.

Kuroo se acercó a Akaashi. El armador parecía igual de confundido.

—No...¿No has notado algo?¿Lo que sea?

Akaashi negó.

—Está así desde ayer,—Kuroo podía dar fe de ello, había sentido un cosquilleo irritado la tarde pasada— pero no he conseguido sonsacarle la razón.

Kuroo se cruzó de brazos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Bokuto llenara la cancha con sus gritos y presencia que se sentía frío cuando jugaba con él y no estaba de ánimo.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo aquí por hoy.

Akaashi estuvo de acuerdo.

Kuroo invitó a ambos a ver una película y asearse, pero Akaashi declinó alegando un compromiso y se separó de ellos a medio camino. Bokuto, por su parte, había comenzado a recobrar el ánimo luego de salir de la cancha y comenzó a parlotear después de que Kuroo le chinchara durante dos cuadras.

Estaban por cruzar el parque que hay en la ruta a casa cuando Kuroo se quejó sobre la cantidad _ilegal_ de exámenes que sus profesores se confabulaban para hacer en una sola semana y describió su vida corriendo de clase en clase.

Bokuto también habló de su vida universitaria, de lo raro que era ya no estar en Fukurodani. Que Akaashi estaba siendo un buen capitán. Que planeaba volverse la estrella de su nuevo equipo. Y Kuroo le respondió que debía volverse titular lo más pronto posible para que él que, ejem, ya lo ha logrado pueda patearle el trasero.

—¡Pero, _bro_!¡El capitán dijo que debo ser más maduro!¿a qué rayos se refiere? No soy fruta.

Y ahí estaba la razón de su desánimo.

—Bokuto...

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que...—Movió las manos, tratando de englobar algo que no estaba ahí.— ...no logro mantenerme con ánimo en un partido que está mal. Es bastante jodido.

Bokuto parecía abatido. Un globo desinflado. Era tan raro verlo preocupado... Kuroo se había estado encontrando con eso a menudo. Todos a su alrededor estaban cambiando. Sus preocupaciones, algunos rasgos de sus personalidades, la forma en que sonreían y se divertían. Kuroo sentía que avanzaban y lo dejaban atrás.

—Vamos, sólo debes...—dudó, ¿qué le podía decir cuando no sabía siquiera cómo se supone que él mismo debía mejorar?— eh, encontrarte. Sí, eso. Enfocar la frustración fuera de la cancha. Guardarla y liberarla luego. O algo así. Puedes conseguir un gato y acariciarlo, tiene un efecto relajante.

Premio al mejor consejero para Kuroo Tetsuro.

El celular de Bokuto sonó. Una notificación, a juzgar por la única campanada. Bokuto hizo el amago de meter la mano en el bolsillo, pero se arrepintió.

—Kuroo—pronunció Bokuto. Era cosa seria cuando reemplazaba el 'bro' por 'Kuroo', especialmente por la forma en que lo decía, acariciando el sonido con la lengua—. ¿Tú crees que...?

Y lo perdió. Kuroo vio el momento exacto en el que una idea brilló en los ojos ámbar. Bokuto le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra en un intento de contener su emoción.

Bokuto le tomó del brazo y lo hizo correr los últimos metros que los separaban del parque.

No había mucho que ver ahí, unos cuantos banquillos, basureros con la pintura descascarada, pasto entre verde y amarillo y algunos juegos para niños.

Oh.

Juegos para niños.

Bokuto se sentó en el columpio y Kuroo se las arregló para subir a sus hombros.

—¡Asegurado, bro!—anunció cuando se sujetó de las cadenas unidas a las estructura de metal y al asiento.

No podía verlo desde su posición, pero estaba seguro de que Bokuto estaba sonriendo como un niño con un dulce. Comenzaron a balancearse. El viento le golpeaba la cara y los HEYHEYHEY y risas de Bokuto le llenaban los oídos.

—¡Aquí voy!—gritó Bokuto cuando comenzó a hacer que el columpio se acercara más y más a una posición horizontal.

—¡No pusimos una cámara!—dijo Kuroo. Su voz se ahogó un poco con el viento, pero siguió siendo audible.

—¡Ah!¡Nuestro momento de gloria!

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió para solucionar el problema. Se quedaron hablando de cómo sería cuando se enfrentaran otra vez en la cancha (—Te voy a aplastar, bro. —Ya quisieras).

Kuroo estaba por decirle que comenzara a detenerse ya, porque le estaban temblando los brazos y probablemente los hombros y la espalda de Bokuto se resentirían si lo cargaba por mucho tiempo. De hecho había tenido un golpe de racionalidad y no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que mantener su peso pudo haberle causado ya.

—¡Kuroo!—Ahí estaba de nuevo, la caricia. Kuroo casi deseaba que Bokuto lo llamase por su nombre, no por su apellido o utilizando el 'bro'. Se preguntaba cómo dirá las letras, si variará el tono de su voz.—¡Quería preguntarte algo!—continuó Bokuto.

—¡Dispara!

—¡¿Qué tan difícil crees que sea encontrar un alma gemela?!

Kuroo se puso nervioso al instante. Se le apretó el estómago y tuvo el impulso de reír, la voz le salió temblorosa cuando le preguntó: —¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—¡Quiero encontrar la mía!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue salir proyectado del columpio y aterrizar dolorosamente sobre su costado izquierdo.

* * *

Le dolía. Tenía el hombro inflamado y le dolía la zona de las costillas, estaba casi seguro de que tendrá un moretón del tamaño de Canadá.

Su madre había enviado a Bokuto por hielo a la cocina mientras ella subía a buscar el botiquín para desinfectar los pequeños cortes que la piedrecilla de la zona de juegos del parque le había hecho. Parecía que su hombro había estado bajo una fina lluvia carmesí.

Bokuto había corrido hacia él y Kuroo ya lo tenía al lado a los tres segundos de tocar el piso luego de descubrir que no era un ave. Había intentado tomárselo con humor diciendo que era una vergüenza para Nekoma, _mira que no caer de pie_ y hacer honor al apodo general. Pero a Bokuto no le había hecho gracia, lo había ayudado a incorporarse y se mantuvo a menos de dos pasos durante todo el camino a casa de Kuroo.

Y había estado de vuelta con el hielo incluso antes que su madre.

Kuroo no necesitaba recurrir a su marca para saber que estaba preocupado. Bastaba sólo verlo moverse a su alrededor, preguntándole cada seis segundos si se encontraba bien.

Su madre bajó con el botiquín entre las manos. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Kuroo y le dijo que se quitara la camisa para que no le estorbara.

La camisa. Frente a Bokuto. Vería su marca. NONONONONONO.

¡Por qué rayos se había puesto una camisa manga corta ese día, maldición!

—Puedo hacerlo yo, mamá.

Y cubrir deliberadamente la marca. Sí. Eso.

—Tetsuro.

O podía intentar cubrirla deliberadamente mientras su madre le desinfectaba. No podía ser tan difícil, Bokuto miraría su hombro, no tenía por qué mirar a otro lugar.

Kuroo se sentó recto y giró el torso, ayudándose a esconder su costado derecho con el respaldo del sofá. Bokuto se mantenía cerca, pero Kuroo supo que no vio la flecha. Bien.

La desinfección fue rápida. Bokuto había mirado su hombro y puesto una mueca que oscilaba entre la culpa y el desánimo. Luego se distrajo mirándole los brazos y el pecho. Kuroo luchó con el impulso de moverse. No sabía por qué, pero Bokuto lo estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que comenzó a sentirse afiebrado. Quería que su madre no estuviera ahí. Porque él no respondía por sus actos.

Pero se contuvo. Dejó pasar todo por curiosidad, la misma que él habría sentido con cualquier persona se mostrara más piel de lo habitual. Definitivamente no la misma que le había oscurecido la mirada la primera vez que vio a Bokuto sin camiseta.

* * *

Mientras subían la escalera hacia su habitación, Kuroo no pudo aguantar más la incertidumbre que le hacía querer saltar de la ansiedad.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrar a tu alma gemela?

Desde su posición dos escalones más abajo, vio a Bokuto tensarse y luego relajarse.

—No puedo decírtelo ahora, tengo que encontrarla primero—respondió. Luego aceleró el paso antes de darle la posibilidad de insistir.

Una vez acomodados sobre la cama de Kuroo, Bokuto recordó que debía conseguir algo _importantísimo, bro._ Fue al negocio más cercano mientras Kuroo escogía una película. No le había dicho qué traerá, pero sí que será genial. Con él nunca se sabe, así que se había mentalizado para no correr si le veía llegar con un rinoceronte.

Estaba decidiendo si ver _Buscando a Dory_ o _Cars 3_ cuando el terremoto que es su alma gemela abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

—¿Lograste que Akaashi te felicitara por algo?

El armador solía tener ese efecto.

—No. Compré globos y un marcador.

Esperó que dijera algo más, pero Bokuto estaba demasiado ocupado subiendo a la cama y abriendo una bolsa de globos. Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—Ilumíname.

Bokuto sonrió aún más. Le entregó la bolsa con globos blancos y sacó del bolsillo uno rojo y uno gris. Comenzó a inflarlos sin decir nada y Kuroo lo imitó. En un rato tenían suficientes globos para hacer su propio equipo de Volleyball, con mánager y reservas.

—Ahora...—Bokuto hizo una pausa— mira.

Destapó el marcador y comenzó a hacer líneas en el globo rojo. Luego le mostró su obra.

—Eres tú—aclaró, al ver que Kuroo no decía nada.—El gris es Akaashi y los blancos son el resto de Fukurodani.

Bokuto había comprado globos para Fukurodani, su equipo, sus compañeros.

 _Y para él._

Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar—¿Por qué?

—Porque los extraño.

Bien. Bien.

En realidad, mal.

—Así que pensé en tenerlos conmigo, —continuó Bokuto— así quizá... _uh..._ deje de parecer que el mundo va demasiado rápido.

Se golpearía la cabeza contra la pared si Bokuto no estuviera presente.

No podía sentirse más culpable. Qué clase de asqueroso mejor amigo era, maldición. Él, tan egocéntrico, creyendo que era dejado atrás y lamentándose por eso, sin notar que a su alrededor los demás tenían inseguridades como las suyas... pero aún cuando sabe eso, hay algo que lo detiene y que no puede identificar por completo. Una última pared.

—Que sentimental te ha puesto la mayoría de edad, bro. —Le quitó peso al asunto. Esperó que su tono de voz no hubiera dejado traslucir todo lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Bokuto se carcajeó.

Vieron Cars 3. Luego una serie popular que le gustaba y fastidiaba en partes iguales: todo bien hasta el romance. Le molesta mucho muchísimos (así, dos veces porque en serio le molestafastidiajode) que el propulsor de las relaciones sea el alma gemela ( "Oh, Rodrik, nos odiábamos a muerte sólo hace un minuto, pero ahora que sé que somos almas gemelas resulta que te amo más que al día" "Rimendia, me pasa igual"). Era falso. No iba a ningún lugar. No terminaría bien.

Kuroo había crecido deseando que su alma gemela fuera alguien que ya conocía. Había imaginado que un día estaría con alguien que le gustaba y por casualidad vería la marca. Y si se enamoraba, no sería por lo que eran.

Pero luego había conocido a Bokuto y supo desde el primer momento que era él. Por suerte, Bokuto no. Kuroo pudo comportarse con él como lo haría con cualquier persona.

Y todo estuvo bien hasta que se enamoró. Se volvió un paranoico. ¿Bokuto lo vería aluna vez de esa manera?¿Kuroo lo quería de verdad o era todo porque son almas gemelas?

Si algún día le dirá, Kuroo no lo sabía.

—¡HEYHEYHEY! ¡Vuelve a la tierra!—Bokuto lo agitó por el brazo— ¡ayúdame con los rostros del resto del equipo!

Algún día, quizá Bokuto se enamoraría de Kuroo. Y con la certeza de que realmente lo quiere, le diría.

Luego aprovecharía todos los momentos que tuviera con él. No tendría que contener, como ahora, el alzar la mano y tocar la mejilla de Bokuto; resistir el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo.

No tendría que ocultar la expresión de idiota enamorado que afloró cuando Bokuto se levantó, tomó los globos y comenzó a dibujar rostros mientras le decía dónde tendrá cada uno.

—El tuyo en mi cuarto. Me recordará que tengo que llamarte para asegurarme que no te han quitado el puesto de titular por asustar al oponente, chico-gato-espeluznante.

* * *

—Aún no puedo creer que dibujaras en mi catre.

—Era necesario.

—No lo era.

—¡Es para que me recuerdes!¡Yo tengo un globo, tú un dibujo!

—¡No es a ti a quién regañará mi madre!

—Es un búho muy bonito, lo amará.

La parada de autobús estaba llena. Debían pedir disculpas por empujar a cada paso que daban. Si alguna vez desearon ser pequeños, fue sin duda en ese momento. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de ser aplastados por la multitud...la altura estaba bien.

—No te duermas en el camino—aconsejó Kuroo.

—Sí, sí.

—Y no vayas a entrenar durante la noche. es peligroso.

—Sí ,sí.

—Y vuélvete titular de una buena vez.

—Eso fue bajo, traidor.

—Eso fue por el regaño que mi madre me dará.

El autobús llegó y Kuroo le jugó un par de bromas pesadas antes de que fuera el turno de que Bokuto abordara.

Cuando el autobús partió, sintió por un momento que le faltaba un poco de aire en los pulmones, como si nunca pudiera inhalar suficiente oxígeno. Por lo que Kuroo sabía, era normal. Las historias decían que tu alma gemela debía llenar el trozo de ti que no sabías que estaba vacío; y, cuando se marchaba, añorabas esa plenitud. No era imposible vivir sin ello, pero Kuroo comprendía por qué todos preferían tener a su alma gemela cerca, muy cerca.

Por qué era tan fácil simplemente asumir que estabas enamorado.

* * *

"Creo que no está funcionando" decía el mensaje de Bokuto a las ocho de la mañana, seis días después de ver _Cars 3_.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder: "Sería hermoso que necesitaras más horas de sueño. Qué no funciona."

"La aplicación que descargué para encontrar mi alma gemela"

 _No me hagas sentir culpable, maldición._

* * *

—Soy una persona horrible, Kenma. —Kuroo giró sobre su costado y luego hundió su cabeza en la almohada de su cama, para no ver el dibujo que Bokuto había hecho.

—Eres un idiota, sí.

Kenma se había empeñado en no permitirle olvidar cuán idiota era desde que Kuroo le había dicho que Bokuto le estaba buscando.

—No seas así, sabes que no puedo decirle.

—Sé por qué no quieres decirle.—Kenma hablaba pausadamente, como si tratara de hacer entender a alguien con muy pocas luces. —No tiene que repetirse, Kuroo, lo que pasó con tus padres...—Kenma bajó el tono de voz, dejando en el aire la idea—. Esto es tan problemático—suspiró. Luego, levantó la vista de su videojuego por los segundos necesarios para mirarlo molesto. —Y ya deja de autocompadecerte.

Kuroo iba a tocar la marca, pero la imagen fugaz de sus padre le detuvo. Ellos habían comenzado así. Amor a reconocimiento. Y había terminado mal.

* * *

Tocó la puerta tres veces, ignorando el molesto dolor que le recorrió el hombro cuando lo hizo.

—¿Oya?

—Hey.

Bokuto abrió más la puerta del departamento y Kuroo entró.

Dentro todo estaba en silencio y con las cortinas azules cerradas. Kuroo reconoció la sombra de los sillones y el televisor. Por un pasillo a la izquierda, la puerta de la habitación de Bokuto estaba abierta, dejando pasar un poco de luz.

—¿Te desperté?

Eran ya las once de la mañana, Kuroo no pensó que estaría aún dormido.

—No, ya estaba por levantarme.

—Mmm...

—Creí que íbamos a practicar durante la tarde. —Bokuto estaba examinando a Kuroo, como si fuera a encontrar escrita en su postura la razón que lo llevó a aparecer sin aviso.

Quizá no fuera tan imposible de deducir. Kuroo era consciente de la rigidez con la que se movía mientras hacían el camino al cuarto de Bokuto. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y no tenía ganas de hablar o existir en general, pero no quería estar solo. Así que había ido por Bokuto, que siempre se había mostrado comprensivo con los cambios de ánimo que Kuroo sufría cada vez que su padrastro volvía a casa.

El hombre no le había hecho nada malo. Era simpático y quería a la madre de Kuroo, pero él nunca pudo acostumbrarse totalmente a su presencia. Prefería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de salir cuando él estaba.

Así no recordaba tanto a su padre.

—¿Kuroo?

En algún punto de sus divagaciones se había sentado en la silla de escritorio de Bokuto y había comenzado a oscilar de izquierda a derecha.

—Kuroo...

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría su padrastro? Nunca era mucho, él viajaba seguido. ¿Estaría de vacaciones? Si era eso quizá visitará algún lugar lindo con la madre de Kuroo, que estaba en su propia semana de vacaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Bokuto sobre la marca? ¿sería todo más sencillo? Quizá Bokuto no reaccionaría como temía. Quizá no se enojaría por ocultárselo si Kuroo le explicaba sus razones.

Sin notarlo, llevó su mano al sitio en que su marca estaba. Delineaba la forma sobre la tela.

—¡Kuroo!—exclamó Bokuto, mirándolo con expresión contrariada. Kuroo saltó en su lugar. —¿Qué pasa?¿Te sientes bien?

Kuroo se apresuró a alejar su mano de su cintura. —Sí. Sí, lo siento. Sólo estaba...

—¿Él volvió?

Bokuto siempre acertaba con esa pregunta.

—Sí. Llegó anoche. —Suspiró—. ¿Podemos no hablar sobre eso?

—Bien. Vamos a desayunar. Mis padres trabajaban hoy, así que cocinaré.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que oyó a Bokuto decir eso. Le había sorprendido que supiera cocinar, pero luego había pensado que Bokuto era un desastre tan grande que obviamentesi no había muerto todavía era porque podía _sobrevivir_.

Sonrió. —Yo me sentaré y mantendré alejado de las ollas calientes.

—Será suficiente.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Kuroo alcanzó a ver el globo rojo con su cara dibujada y su corazón latió más rápido.

Bokuto era bastante bueno en hacer el desayuno. Kuroo usó su sabiduría universitaria para mantenerse alejado de los peligros de la cocina. Habían estado hablando durante todo el proceso y había tenido el efecto usual: Kuroo había comenzado a recobrar su ánimo de siempre.

—Y yo le dije: seré el mejor as que esta universidad tendrá jamás. Y el capitán dijo que acepta mi determinación y que me tendrá a prueba antes de decidir si me permitirá ser titular.

—¿Sólo porque dijiste eso? ¿Qué pasó con los berrinches?

Bokuto le miró con los ojos entornados. _Traidor_ parecía decir.

—Superados, por supuesto.

—...

—Reducidos. Y no eran berrinches.

—Yaaaa...

—Como sea. Ten. Come y calla.

Kuroo sonrió burlón antes de obedecer.

* * *

La sala del hospital olía a medicamento. Estaba iluminado por luz blanca y potente, de esa que hacía que todo se viera tan pálido que hasta las personas sanas pasaban por enfermas.

Kuroo estaba por levantarse de la camilla y tomar la camisa que había tenido que quitarse cuando la voz de Bokuto irrumpió el silencio en el que estaban cómodamente sumidos, seguida de la sensación reconfortante de su alma gemelas estando más cerca a cada segundo.

—¡Kuroo!

La puerta se azotó abierta y Kuroo hubiera saltado, como el doctor hizo, si no estuviera acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Bokuto.

Bokuto tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba sudado. Miró a Kuroo con los ojos ámbar abiertos y preocupados, como si él no estuviera ahí sólo para descartar la posibilidad de un esquince en el hombro, por el dolor que aún no había remitido completamente.

—¡Kuroo!¡Kenma dijo que estabas en el hospital y...!¡Un segundo!—Bokuto se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de pies a cabeza—¿Por qué no estás en una sala de operaciones?

El doctor tosió. Se sentó recto tras su escritorio, intentando imponer autoridad.

—Entonces, Kuroo-san, está bien, el dolor desaparecerá por sí solo. Y, joven—dijo, mirando a Bokuto y endureciendo la voz—no alborote el hospital. Retírese, por favor.

Pero Bokuto no estaba prestando atención a las palabras del doctor. Sus ojos estaban fijos es Kuroo, específicamente es la marca que no había tenido tiempo de esconder.

Mierda.

Mierda.

mierdamierdamierdamierda

—Kuroo...—La voz de Bokuto había enronquecido—. Creo que te amo.

* * *

Kuroo quería vomitar. Tres veces. Le sorprendía no haberlo hecho ya.

El camino fuera del hospital fue silencioso y tenso. Bokuto se mantuvo a su lado como una sombra, pero Kuroo no podía decir si estaba enojado o confundido. Y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. En algún momento, cualquier cosa que Kuroo dijera o hiciera gatillaría una emoción en Bokuto. Y eso no era bueno para él.

—¿Por qué te encontraste con Kenma?—preguntó, suave.

Bokuto respondió casi mecánicamente: —Te estaba buscando.

Frunció el ceño. Le hubiera gustado recurrir a la marca, para saber qué sientía Bokuto con exactitud. Nunca lo había hecho intencionalmente, pero debía ser posible ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy íbamos a practicar.

—Avisé que no podría ir.

Bokuto parpadeó en su dirección.

—No lo hiciste.

—Sí. Envié un mensaje.

—Si hubieras hecho e- Oh, aquí está.

Bokuto devolvió su celular a su pantalón. No volvieron a hablar mientras recorrían varias cuadras más.

¿A dónde iban, de todas formas? Kuroo había iniciado inconscientemente el camino a su casa, pero no sabía si sería el mejor lugar para hablar. O si deberían hablar ahora o luego.

 _Creo que te amo._

Ugh.

—No me dijiste que aún te dolía.

—Lo siento.

—Y en el menaje no decía que irías al hospital.

—Umm...

—Tampoco me dijiste que eras mi alma gemela.

Así que furia silenciosa. Un nuevo nivel. Antes, siempre que discutían, Bokuto le retiraba la palabra o le gritaba sus verdades, hasta que se reconciliaban y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero ahora Bokuto estaba enojado, pero dando tiempo de explicarle todo, lo que se puede traducir como: _confío en que no sea una completa estupidez._

Y a Kuroo el _tiempo para pensar_ le estaba haciendo cuestionar toda sus decisiones. Le habían parecido muy razonables y lógicas toda su vida, pero ahora dudaba que fueran suficiente para Bokuto. Es difícil saber cómo reaccionará el otro lado de la moneda, pero es inevitable que los arrastre a los dos. Y Kuroo había estado manejando sin consultar desde que se conocen.

* * *

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Bokuto.

La casa de Kuroo estaba a oscuras, lo que era bueno, porque no quería responder ninguna pregunta.

Dudó antes de responder. ¿Cómo se supone que explicara todo sin lograr que Bokuto se enojara más?

—No quería que me quisieras sólo porque somos almas gemelas.

Encendió la luz.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, enamorarse. Es muy común que la almas gemelas se enamoren al conocerse. _Por conocerse._

Bokuto parecía confundido. E impaciente. Kuroo no ignoró la forma en que movía las manos contra su pierna.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Termina mal!¡Las parejas que inician así siempre terminan mal!

—¡Estás asumiendo que nos volveremos pareja!—Bokuto se acercó hasta estar a dos pasos de Kuroo. Y no sabe si es su imaginación o no, pero ¿lo que acaba de ver es ilusión? Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron... —Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Ugh. ¿Desde cuándo Bokuto era tan perceptivo?¿o era Kuroo muy evidente? Se alejó dos pasos.

—¡Kuroo!—Bokuto lo aferró del brazo. Kuroo intentó liberarse. —Habla.

—¡Es porque me gustas, maldición!— su voz sonó más alta de lo que pretendía. «la he roto, pensó, la pared que me impedía seguir». —¡Pero no sé si es porque somos almas gemelas o porque _de verdad_ me gustas!—Bokuto lo miró con los ojos brillantes e inescrutables, Kuroo no podía decir si estaba bien o no con sus sentimientos, o si iba a golpearlo. Probablemente un poco de todo—. Es eso, Bokuto.

—¿Te gusto?

Maldita sea.

—Sí, joder.

—¿Y no sabes si _es real?_

—Sí.

—Porque somos almas gemelas.

—¿Vas a hacer que diga que sí a todo lo que ya dije?

—No te entiendo. ¿Importa si te gusto por una u otra razón? El punto es que te gusto ¿no?

Kuroo volvió a agitar el brazo. Esta vez Bokuto sí le dejó ir.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tal como Kenma se lo había dicho.

—El problema, Bokuto, es que no quiero que...—Agitó los brazos intentado señalar algo que no estaba ahí— _esto_ sea porque el destino o lo que sea lo dicta. ¿Entiendes? Comenzaste a gustarme—ah, maldición, él no se avergonzaba con tanta facilidad pero repetir megustasmegustasmegustas estaba comenzando a hacer que se ruborizara—luego de que supe que somos almas gemelas. Y no sé si surgió de mí o son los tatuajes. Y no quiero que sea por los tatuajes.

»No quiero que sea como le pasó a mis padres, que se enamoraron porque eran almas gemelas y años después decidieron que en realidad no se querían. Y se separaron en buenos términos, pero con el tiempo terminaron por pelearse por todo, por restregarse cosas en la cara. Y un día papá murió y ya no hubo manera de que ellos volvieran a ser amigos.

—No tiene que ser como tus padres y no tiene que ser por los tatuajes, Kuroo. Yo te quiero y no me importa si es o no por nuestra alma. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Sí. No.

—¡Tú sólo dijiste que me quieres _luego_ de ver mi marca!

—¡¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?!—Bokuto pronunciaba las palabras como si Kuroo fuera el idiota más idiota que ha conocido—¿No es suficiente que nos queramos? Si te hace feliz, estaba buscando a mi alma gemela porque-

—¿Y si en realidad no te quiero?—dijo, con la voz cargada de pesar.

—Acabas de decir que sí.

—¿Y si no, Bokuto? ¿Y si es sólo porque somos almas gemelas, eh? ¿Qué pasa si un día te das cuenta de que en realidad sólo te dejaste llevar por los cuentos de amor con los que nos crían? Siempre es lo mismo: Y cuando encontró a su otra mitad, se enamoró y fueron felices y comieron perdices. ¿Y si estoy haciendo esto por eso?

Bokuto guardó silencio. Kuroo evitó mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Desde cuando era tan inseguro?¿Por qué no podía sólo intentarlo? Podría dar un paso, tomarlo del rostro y besarlo hasta descubrir si lo quiere o no, qué los une.

Pero simplemente no quería hacerlo para enterarse de que no. Le asusta la posibilidad de que no le guste. Le asusta herir a Bokuto, a pesar de saber lo fuerte que es.

Bokuto estaba enojado. Furioso. Iracundo. Pero se quedó porque le estaba dando una oportunidad de enmendarse. Kuroo lo sabe. Bokuto es emocional e infantil, impulsivo y arrasador. Y aunque no parezca que ser comprensivo encaje en su descripción, lo es. Por eso no se giró y abrió la puerta y dejó a Kuroo con sus palabras temblorosas atrás, hasta que él lo buscara y le pidiera perdón.

—¿Sabes qué? Durante todo el año el entrenador me ha metido en la cabeza cosas sobre estrategias de juego y solucionar los problemas antes de que se hagan más grandes y arrastren al equipo o el partido. —dijo Bokuto.

«Que alguien me explique qué está pasando. Con dibujos, si es posible».

No tuvo tiempo de dar vueltas al problema en su cabeza, porque Bokuto se acercó y lo besó, rudo y cálido. Su cuerpo reacciona antes que él, apretando sus labios con más fuerza contra los de Bokuto y abrazándolo. Bokuto movió sus manos de sus mejillas a su nuca y las dejó ahí, quietas, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellas ahora. En algún momento, que podría ser horas más tarde o simples segundos, Bokuto suspiró contra su boca y Kuroo decidió que tenían que detenerse.

Se alejó. Bokuto tenía la boca roja, no pronunció palabra, los ojos ámbar estaban oscuros y turbulentos. Kuroo aprovechó el momento y lo tomó de la mano y guió hasta su habitación. No quería que su madre apareciera de pronto por la puerta y los viera.

Para cuando Kuroo cerró la puerta tras ellos, Bokuto ya se había recompuesto.

—¿Hubiera sido lo mismo?—preguntó Bokuto.

Kuroo no respondió.

—¿Hubiera sido lo mismo?—Insistió— Si otra persona fuera tu alma gemela. ¿Aún hubieras respondido al beso?

—Sí—respondió Kuroo. Sí. Lo hubiera hecho. Sin duda alguna. Cuando lo besó, Kuroo no pensó en nada que no fuera responderle. Lo único que había en su cabeza era: Bokuto me está besando. Y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

Luego de eso, todo fueron tan bien que parecía mentira que Kuroo llevaba años muriéndose del miedo respecto a Bokuto.

Apenas Kuroo pronunció el sí, atrajo a Bokuto y lo besó otra vez. En algún punto terminaron sobre la cama de Kuroo, aún besándose. Entonces Bokuto se separó y murmuró: estaba buscando a mi alma gemela porque me enteré de que algunas personas pueden sentir lo que su alma gemela siente y quería saber si se me aceleraba el corazón y se me revolvía el estómago porque te quería o era otra cosa.

Kuroo se rió media hora luego de eso, por puro alivio, hasta que Bokuto comenzó a molestarse. Luego le pegó en el brazo.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes—dijo Kuroo—. Y... en realidad sí podemos sentir lo que el otro siente. —Bokuto contuvo el aliento y Kuroo disfrutó de ver los engranajes sacando conclusiones apresuradas. —Pero—murmuró—Sólo si sabes quién es tu alma gemela.

—Entonces tú...

—Sí.

—Um. ¿Qué tanto?

—Lo suficiente para saber que tienes al menos doscientos bajones de ánimo al año.

Bokuto puso sus manos en su rostro y se dejó caer de espalda contra el colchón. —¡Eso es mucho!

Dos días después Kuroo le contó todo a Kenma y él simplemente le dijo _te lo dije_.

* * *

 **El BoKuroo es vida y amor y todas las cosas buenas que hay en el mundo.**

 **Una buena razón para ser multishipper es que tienes material multiplicado por la cantidad de ships que tengas(?) y tienes galletitas del lado oscuro.**

 **Ahora fuera de broma. Es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes, la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo y la primera vez que trato el tema de las almas gemelas, así es muy posible que esté muy OOC y/o que el ritmo no esté muy bien, aunque creo que logré moderarlo un poco. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez(?).**

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía y/o consejo, siéntanse en libertad de decírmelo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
